Take My Hand
by Mad Mararuder Girl
Summary: I've alway thought that lily would have a special but separate bond with each Marauder, heres how I think it would happen with Sirius. I'm rubbish at summaries, but the story is very good. "Take my hand." she whispered as tears slide down her cheeks.


okay so this had been on my mind for a while, I've sat down and typed it up. Hope you enjoy.

Discalmer: I own nothing, all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Take My Hand.**

Lily rounded the last corner as she raced off to the astronomy tower. she silently cursed the boy she was racing there to find, why did he have to chose the tallest tower, what was wring with committing suicide from Gryffindor tower? as she carried on running the memory from early that day replayed in her mind......

xxxxxxx

She'd been sat next to the lake under a tree, with James, her boyfriend, Sirius & Remus. The Marauders. They'd been laughing about their latest prank on the Slytherins, when Snape walked up too them. He pointed his wand at the boys, but mostly at James, "Think it's funny do you? Turning all our hair red and gold?" a yellow light shot out of his wand, which was still pointed at James, James fell to the ground unconscious. Remus bent over him to see if he was alright, with a quick nod at Sirius that Snape missed, Remus levated James body towards the castle. Before Snape could say or do anything however Sirius spoke "Oh Sniverllus, we found it thouraly entraining. Shame you got it out really, but then again, we would't want you lot going around looking like your from Gyrffindor, that would ruin our image." his wand pointed at Snape the entire time. "Ruin you image? Ha! Like that could happen, you don't have an image, but then even if you did you would know how to ruin it, would't you Black? After all you did get your self sorted into Gyrffindor. Your family must have been so disappointed, but I suppose Regulus is a much better son, I mean who would care or love you, your nothing but a- " Snape was cut off by Sirius who punched him in the face than ran off towards the castle. Snape was on his back, his hand over his nose trying to stop the bleeding. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? I CAN'T BELIVE YOU SAID THAT TO HIM! I CAN'T BELIVE I WAS EVER YOU FRIEND!" with that said Lily ran off towards the castle after Sirius.

xxxxxxxx

Lily shook her head to clear it as she raced up the last of the steps. He was stood with his back to her, "Sirius?" she asked quietly. No response. She slowly went over to him, "Sirius, are you alright?" still no sound escaped his mouth. "Sirius Black look and answer me! For gods sake, come on this aint' healthy. I know and you know what Snape said was wrong and untrue-" Lily didn't finish her sentence, because at that point Sirius turned to look at her. He wasn't the boy with an easy grin and mischievous mind, the boy with contiguous laughter, he was a boy who's parents hated and disowned, the boy that was never told 'I love you' the boy who was different from the rest of his family, the boy that for the first time in his entire life let someone see him cry.

"Don't bother Lily. He's right. No loves me. I don't have a family, the only reason the Potter's took me in was because I'm James best friend. I mean look at me, why would any one love me? My whole family is made up of Dark Arts lovers, death eaters. They all hate me and 'blood traters' the only normal person is Andy, but she's the only one. Snape's right Regulus is a much better son, he's everything a Black should be. No one would miss me if died right here and now. No one loves me." Sirius finished speaking and turned back around, just as he was about to step forward, Lily spoke. "No one would miss you? Ha! Of course not, I mean it's not like you don't have the entire female population of the school after you is it? NO! you listen to me now. You are the most arrogant , obnoxious, annoying, talk to much idiot ." Sirius interrupted "I hope this is going some were." "Shhhh. But no top of all that, your kind, caring, funny, sweet, and always optimistic. You'd do anything for your friends. Your NOT a Black, and to be perfectly honest thats a good thing! A name means nothing, it's whats inside that counts. The people that matter don't care about a name. James and Remus love you even though your names Black and you have no sanity. You three have friendship that no one can explain, your brothers, not by blood, but by everything else, they would care if you died. Mr & Mrs Potter would care if you died, you may not no this Sirius but your as much as a son to them as James is! You may as well just change your name to Potter. Everyone in Gryffindor would care if you died, hell even the teachers would miss you, McGonagall would miss you a hell of a lot too. You jump off of there and you put an end to a friendship of a lifetime, you put an end to the Marauders, Remus & James would't be the same without you. Sirius, take my hand, don't let someone like Snape make you feel this way. Come on, take my hand." Slowly Sirius turned to look at Lily, he just looked at her, with tears in his eyes, "take my hand" she whispered, her own tears running down her cheeks.

Slowly Sirius took her hand, her warm fingers curled around his cold rough hand, and pulled him of the ledge. She hit on the arm as hard as she could when he was no were near it. "What was that for!?" he asked rubbing his arm. "Don't you ever do that me again! Promise me no matter what happens, no matter what someone says, you'll never try to kill you self. Promise me." Sirius looked her in the eyes, before saying "I promise. Marauder honor." with his hand over his heart. "You and Remus are like the brothers I never had, I don't no what I'd do with out you too or James. You lot are my family." Sirius pulled her into a hug, they just stood there for a few minutes, when they moved again they made there way down the stairs in silence. When they reached the bottom, Lily broke the silence by saying "we should go find James & Remus." Sirius nodded, taking out the map, he muttered a few words, then looked for James & Remus. "The boys are...." Sirius began, but Lily cut him off by saying "Right over there." pointing to the left were James & Remus were running form, "Us Marauders, Lily have a tracking system ya know." he said, a glint in his eyes and a smile on his face, the way he should look. Lily could't help but smile. "James, are you okay?" she asked after he gave her a quick kiss, "I'm fine, Snape's spell made me lose my senses." James explained. Remus was talking to Sirius about what had happened, "I punched him, end of story Moony". Remus didn't look happy with the answer, but let it go, knowing he wasn't going to get anything else out of him. So he just said "Sirius, I sometimes wonder if you should go see someone, but then I remember you Sirius Black/Potter, and you'll never be change." The three boys smiled at each other "plus, who ever you see would probably go mad in the process of helping you." James & Remus smiled, Sirius put on a fake hurt look and Lily just laughed, stood between James and Sirius and pulling Remus along behind as they went off towards the grate hall, laughing and smiling.

Lily, James, Sirius & Remus are family. Today, Tomorrow & Forever.

From that day on Lily and Sirius had a special bond, later on Lily would make one with Remus. Sirius kept his promise to Lily. No matter what people said, no matter what happened, he never tried to kill himself. Not when his little brother became a death eater, not when Lily & James were killed, not when Remus thought it was him, not when he was sent to Azkaban for 12 years. Sirius always kept his promises. Marauder Honor.

They were family, Today, Tomorrow & Forever.

Mischief Managed!

**

* * *

**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please comment and rate!**


End file.
